The Three Mechanics
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Rei, Max, Tyson and Kai go to Tokyo prep school and leave campus to get there cars fixed what do they find waiting in the garage. three strage Mechanics. ReiXOC,MaxXOC,KaiXOC


Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. However

I do Own the other characters involved in this story pleases do not steal any of my ideas.

Four of Tokyo's prep school sophomore boys walked into the Granger Garage.

"Hey Guys lets go here it has my name on it" repeated Kai rolling his eyes at Tyson's words from earlier. "So why did we listen to him again."

"Because, this is the only garage for miles Kai, we may live in the city but we don't have everything right at our fingers," Rei explained to his friend as he closed the door to his car.

"Right, If anything goes wrong with my car it's your fault Rei," Kai teased as he took off his Green school jacket and red tie toughing them in his car.

"Are you forgetting I'm bringing my own car here too, not to mention Max brought his as well, we all need work done" Rei fought back at his defense.

"I don't cuz I don't have a car" Tyson cheered like a small child at a fair.

"Your happy about this why? you're a sixteen year old boy , that goes to one of the most educated and expensive prep schools around and you don't have a car or your license. Instead you have your best friend that drives you everywhere, that's really sad Tyson" Kai lectured as if her were his mother or father.

"Not everyone can be a spoiled rich boy like you," Tyson shot back wile sticking his tongue out at his friend. Kai growled out at him and gave him a glare wile crossing his arms to keep his posture.

"Nock it off you two, let go in here like were young men looking for help with our cars, and not the little trouble makers that we really are" Rei lectured snapping his fingers in front of there faces.

The boys walked into the small garage and saw three people working under a 1966 Elcamino. Max walked up to the young man that was working on the front end.

"Excuse me young man, My friends and I could use some help over here" Max asked innocently wile tugging on the boys pants. The boy underneath the car started to slowly creep out . When he had sat up he took off his welding mask to revile that this he was infect a she, a very angry she.

"I AM A GIRL, A YOUNG LADY, I MAY USE THE TURM LOOSELY BUT NONE OF THE LESS I'M STILL A GIRL" she yelled at Max. Max was at a lose of words, he was unable to make a comprehendible sentence.

Two other girls older than the other slid out from under the car and came over to the seen.

"Who called her a dude this time" The brunet with blue streaks asked rolling her eyes.

"This happens frequently?" Kai asked.

"Just about once a week, guess what you're the lucky winners this week" the red head answered his question with sarcasm in every word.

"Whhhh…at's the…Pri..zzzze" Max managed to stammer out as he received a menacing glare from the smaller girl.

"A hit to the face, a punch to the gut, something to that effect" The brunet gave out "She has major anger issues, were working on them"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES" she yelled at her co-worker

"Jamie go work on the front end of the car we will call you if your needed" the brunet told Jamie.

"Ohhh all right," She gave in "See yah Dweebs 1,2,3, and 4".

The boys gave a sigh of relief as she left to continue her welding.

"Your lucky that we decided to stop her because we normally let her bet our customers" The brunet told them walking up.

"That can't be good business to have her working here" Rei implied pointing to Jamie.

"You would be surprised how many people come here to get there cars fixed just to see a guy get beaten up by a 15 year old girl" The red head answered.

'Yeah well anyways, welcome to Granger's garage what can we help you four young men with, My name is Rose" The brunet asked giving the boys her hand.

"Rose … Your name tag says different" Tyson pointed out by direction there attention to her green name tag.

"Rosella Blaze? That's different," Rei commented.

Rose gave a growl "Don't use my full name or I will call Jamie and I will let her beat the crap out of you" She threaten them.

"Okay Rose it is" Rei said holding his hands up.

"Now what can we help you with?" she asked again cooling down.

"Not beating us to a bloody pulp would be wonderful" Tyson answered wide eyed.

"Don't worry Isis and I don't like getting our hands dirty, That's Jamie's job" Rose laughed at there fear. Jamie herd her name and ran out.

"Do I get to beat them up do I, Do I DO I, DO I" Jamie squealed like a little girl

"I don't want to die I'm to young, take Tyson, no one likes him" Max squeaked out pushing Tyson in front.

"Hay I'm to gorges" Tyson said fighting Max's push.

"Talk about Mirror in his pocket and Comb up his sleeve" Rei quoted with a laugh

"Oh You must be joking, quoting Shania Twain at a time like this Rei" Kai asked with a look on his face.

"I don't care what he's quoting I just want to beat the blond to a bloody pulp" Jamie hissed.

"And I'm not gonna let ya, It was an accident, that happens all to frequently, but an accident" Rose answered rolling her eyes

"Hey I don't mind watching her beat the preppy blond to bloody pulp" Isis commented.

"Hey this is two agents one, it's a democracy here which means I get to beat the blond" Jamie cheered. Rose quickly grabbed Jamie by the back of the shirt.

"I don't think so, When we step in this garage it turns into a dictatorship and guess who the dictator is" Rose said strictly.  
"Umm Mr. Granger" Jamie guessed.

"Exactly so behave because if he see's this, you misbehaving on good customers were out of a job, a house, food, water, everything we have" Rose explained.

"Which isn't much, so for the sac of everything Jamie, control yourself" Isis commented again switching sides.

"Fine" Jamie pouted.

"Now let's get to business" Rose said with a sigh.

"First who the heck is your boss" Kai asked with a curiosity.

"Hiro Granger, Thus the name of the Garage" Isis answered with a duh tone of voice.

"Hey that is my name ,he is my big brother, oh yeah he is a dictator big time" Tyson bellowed out.

"Bluenet say what?" The three girls answered in unison.

"Man, don't you tree listen, he is my older brother," Tyson said again with a crude comment attached.

"We under stood what you said dumbo," Rose insulted back.

"God love you three girls Tyson can't live with him I can't imagine what it's like to work for him" Max Replied.

"Yeah, Yeah we get used to it but he is gonna kill us if we don't start doing what he hired us to do, which is fix cars." Isis told them.

"Yeah that's right can we bring ours in" Kai asked ready to get serous.

"How many" Jamie asked.  
"Three" Kai answered.

"One for each of us, bring them in boys" Rose replied walking away .

Each boy pulled there cars through the girls part of the garage. Isis's eyes lit up at the sight of Kai's Flaming red Ferrier. The three girls melted into puddles at the sight of it. Jamie was not able to support herself and landed on her keens.

"I think that's the first Ferrier I have ever seen" Rose whispered out.

"I know that's the first Ferrier I have seen" Jamie piped up still on the ground.

"Can any of you fix her without harming it?" Kai asked skeptically.

"I know only one person who can fix that" Jamie answered. Rose and her pointed to Isis. Kai looked at her "How many have you fixed before"

Isis held up five fingers as she smirked.

"Five, you have seen five Ferrier's in you life" Kai exclaimed at the number.

"Yes and I plan on seeing a lot more, so let's get to work cuz life's short" Isis answered being sarcastic.

Jamie and Rose looked over to the other two. Rei stood next to a White Mustang Convertible.

"That's mine" Rose said dibbing it " My specialties are stang's and classic's, sorry Jamie".

"That's okay I like black and I think it's a bug although the nose is not right, and it's thronging me off" Jamie pondered. Rose laughed as she headed down to her station to help Rei.

Each girl was getting frustrated with there customer as they hovered over them watching there every move. Kai passed back and forth which was driving Isis crazy, Max sat down next to Jamie observing her every move and Rei was biting his nails out of a nervous habit.

'STOP IT" Jamie yelled out "Your driving me nuts by watching my every move, go sit in the waiting room and wait patiently like a good Dweeby Prep" she said pointing to a waiting room.

Max got up and walked slowly to the waiting room.

"Rei, why don't you go with him before you biting your nails, makes me do something wrong" Rose suggested. Rei looked at her horrified with the thought of her doing something wrong and left. Kai on the other hand didn't have to be told he left with out a sound behind Rei.

****************************

A couple hours later the three girls came into the waiting room covered in oil that was smudge.

"You three are all set we can cash you out and you can leave for your pretty little school," Rose teased wiping her fore arm on her fore head.

"Cool what do we owe you" Rei asked getting from his seat.

"Well Rich boy there owes me about $2,000 just because it's a Ferrier and those things are not easy or cheep to fix" Isis smiled gently. Kai smirked at her and whipped out a check book.

"I hate you" Isis growled.

"Make it out to Granger's Garage" Rose snickered.

Kai started to fill out the check when Jamie turns to a panicking Max,.

"You owe me about $500" She said to him

"Oh Man" Max sighed.

"What did you do this time Max" Kai asked even thought he knew better.

"I left my wallet at the school" Max sighed.

"I will cover it this time Max, but you owe me" Kai promised his friend.

"Don't worry about it" Jamie spat out.

"What?" the boys asked in sync.

"I said don't worry about it, I'll cover it" She told him.

"Jamie, Hiro will have our head if he doesn't pay" Rose interfered.

"I'll pay for him but next time remember your wallet Dweeby prep" Jamie teased walking away.

Rose shook her head at her friend and turned to Rei "Your friend is lucky she has got a big heart, You owe me $1,000 for today" She said to him.

Rei pulled out his cash and started counting out the thousand.

"You really need to go deposit that" Kai said frowning at his friend.

"Yeah I know there is a bank on campus I will deposit it once we get back" Rei answered putting the rest of it away.

The boys went to there cars and started each of them up. Kai was surprised at how well his girl ran.

"Nice job Isis, If I need anything else done on her I know where to come" Kai complemented her.

"Don't do anything stupid so you need anything big done on her, I don't feel like taking apart a Ferrari on my free time" She told him patting the hood. Kai just smirked at her. Rei smiled at Rose when he noticed that she had given him a new steering wheel.

"You have to keep a stang looking good too, not just running good" She answered his mental question. Rei just laughed "thanks" was all he could think of to say.

Meanwhile Max was quite impressed with what was done to his little bug.

"Jamie this is amazing, I am soooo going to have to find a way to repay you for this" Max spat out.

"Well then turn the key and leave, that's enough repayment for me" Jamie told him wanting nothing more than to get rid of him.

"Hey that was rude" Max said crossing his arms.

"I never said I was polite that's Rosella's job" Jamie answers him copping his pose.

"It's Rose" they herd from across the garage.

"Rose you know Isis and I call you that because we know it drives you nuts.

"I would stop Badila" Rose teased using her last name.

"Jamie Badila?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Jamie B. that's it ,call me by my last name and you wont be living Dweeby Blond" Jamie threatened holding a fist to his face.

'Okay, Jamie B. I've got it" Max replied with a red blush over his cheeks.

"_And the scariness makes her 10 times more attractive" _He thought to himself

"Max come on we have to make curfew" Kai yelled at him to hurry up.

"Coming" He yelled back at them jumping into his car with Tyson.

The four pulled out waving goodbye.

"Wow they actually said good bye they have manners" Rose commented.

"Hey you told me to be nice all day" Jamie squealed in disapproval.

"Well Hiro doesn't know who were talking about when they are not here so free rain" Rose contradicted Jamie. The girls laughed at Rose's comment.

"Come on let's go close up the shop so Hiro doesn't have to" Rose suggested.

"I say make him do it himself" Isis said walking in with them to close down.


End file.
